Shadows and Mist
by Badwolf432
Summary: Expelled and tossed side at Cackles academy, Mildred gets help from the most unlikely source. And together they would change the founding of the witching community. After all everyone born with magic has a chance to achieve greatness, no matter what. AU after S1 EP.5 and divergence from that.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by _the stargate time traveller_. This story has been in my head for ages and now I think I'll share it with the world.

In this fanfic, there will be lots if references to other franchise, so I do not own worst witch or any other mention franchise. Like Lots And Lots of harry potter stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter one**

Drucilla paced up and down her room. Her mind ablaze over what had been happening the last couple of days had been eventfully and her last straw. _Ethel hallow_ she sneered angrily in her head her eyebrows dented.

_Hallow_ y_ou stupid idiot _she hissed. Hallow had finally achieved her goal of expelling Mildred. The poor girl had to walk home in the rain along with the eyes of the entire student body watching her leave, which must have been humiliating.

The great wizard had stormed away in anger, the reputation of Cackles Academy was in shambles and was all because Hallow passing the blame to Mildred fault and not the fact she had enchanted her broom to caused Mildred to crash in to other students who then crashed into the crowd. Even Enid and Maud stopped talking to her, probably out of shame for knowing her but it is hard to tell with those two.

_Time to stop following and take the lead…. _Drucilla thought as she stopped pacing and took a deep breath as she began to plan. She darted to her bag which held her trunk and rummaged around for a good few minutes until her hands grasped the object she was seeking. It was a chunky sleek notebook. Unused. She had been saving this book for ages ready to use this for class room stuff but it looked too nice to write in, but now seems the best thing to use it.

_Now down to business _as she began to write her notes in to the book. She jumped a mile when she heard Miss Hardbroom coming down the hall to make sure everyone was in bed. Hasty she stuffed the book under her pillow and dived under her bed covers and turned over.

With a quick flex for her wrist the candle went out just as the door opened. The silhouette of Miss Hardbroom was plasters the wall she was facing, a moment later her door swung shut and the light of the corridor vanished.

She let out a sigh of relief and slowly got up off the bed, flinching as it creaked under her. Her breath paused as she listened out for any noise from beyond her room. Nothing. Grabbing her pen and the book from under her pillow she grabbed her spare blanket and placed it carefully at the bottom of her door to block any light that may stream outwards.

She had finished writing notes and was writing out all the spells she knew, which took a few hours to finish. Her eyes felt like rocks, time to go to sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she picked up the discarded blanket and blew out the candle and drifted off to sleep her mind buzzing with new ideas.

Her dreams were strange, flashes of vibrant of colours and sparks but what stood out the most was that Mildred was there, they were standing side by side looking out to a beautiful castle in the distance there were other kids with wands laughing and having fun. One of the boys look her with a smile "Come on. Time for class-" she was abruptly woken from her slumber as someone banged on her door. LOUDLY.

She glared at the door angrily as she stumbles out of the was covers of her bed.

_It was such a good dream too _she thought mournfully as she opened the door to see Ethal Hallows smiling face beaming at her, hairbrush in hand. A closer look at Ethal expression revealed a hidden smugness which made her hands twitch, the urge to slap her was arising. Not trusting herself she slipped her hand in to her pocket.

"Leave." Drucilla said coldly with a steely look in her eyes, a look Ethal had never seen before, her smile replaced with a confused look. Like she didn't know what she did was wrong.

"Drucilla are you feeling ok?" she asked her, placing her hand on Drucilla's forehead.

"Never better. Now get out and leave me alone and leave everybody else alone and yes, I mean Maud and Enid, otherwise I'll tell everybody what you did. You do not deserve the title of head of year, so stop thinking you are better than everyone just because you a Hallow. So _NO_ more sabotage when other people are better than you." She vented out angry with a slight sneer at Ethal all the weeks resentment, that had growing with her obsession with trying find way in to expel Mildred had finely reach to breaking point.

Ethal just had her mouth open in shock, no one had ever spoken to her like that, not even her parents when they had the time to talk to her when she mucked up at home. She grabbed the door and swung it in her face, which narrowly missed as she took a step back. Drucilla took a deep breath, a weight she didn't know she had was lifted off her shoulders was gone, _should have done that ages ago_ she thought wistfully to herself with a small smile. Instead of her usual plat, she has it in a messy bun out the way.

She got changed in to her uniform and did a quick check around her room, the notebook she was using was now placed under her pillow, but she grabbed some blank papers and placed them in her school books for later. She slowly opened the door. No one out yet. Relieved she walked out and to the hall for a quick breakfast, classes wouldn't start for another hour yet.

Breakfast was typically bland as ever so not much change there. Looking around the hall was quiet, just a few students and teachers milling around, Esmeralda was in the corner chatting to a few second years. Dumping her empty bowls, she made her way to the library to do some study and research.

By the end of breakfast time for everyone Drucilla was rubbing her temples from the reading she had been doing, she did learn a good bit about spells and potions in this last half an hour than she did around Ethal and her study time, class was going to start soon so she started to pack up her books but as she was putting her book on to the shelf a piece of paper slipped out from its pages.

By the looks of it was written out, so not an official spell or charm then. The bell dinged for first class so she stuffed it in one of her books and left the library in a bit of a rush, she would have to give it a closer look later then.

Drucilla made her way to the classroom ignoring the looks she was getting from the other girls. Potions was the first class of the day, unfortunately there were no one else who wanted to swap with her so she would have to put up with Hallow for an hour then.

Slowly the other students trickled in taking their places at their cauldrons, Ethal not far behind. Ethal made her way slowly to Drucilla, unsure whether to talk to her or not in cases she was bluffing from her earlier threat.

After a few moments of awkward, Drucilla spoke up quietly "I will work with you in potions and only in potions, after that you're on your own, no one else wanted to work with you" Ethal frowned but nodded, unloaded her books on to the table. _Probably unsettled by my new-found confidence_ Drucilla mused.

"GIRLS!" Miss Hardbroom announced loudly appearing out of nowhere as usual. "To work. Today we will be making a simple shrinking potion. Start!"

Drucilla supressed a groan, _today is gonna be a long day._

_%%%%%%%%XXXXXXXXXXXX_

As the last class ended Drucilla made her way to the library again. Ethal had been trying to talk to her earlier to see what was wrong but she just ignored her. She had better thing to do any way.

_Perhaps. Hum. Maybe. It could work._ Drucilla thought to herself as she studied, looking down at the piece of parchment in her hand and the mess of book in front of her. Ever since she had met Mildred she was inquisitive on how she was able to have magic. It should be impossible... Unless…...

Drucilla darted up to a book she skimmed over ages ago and thought nothing of it until now. Grabbing a pen and the spare paper from her books she then copied down and old spell, and judging by the contents, ingredients and the foxing on the pages it was very old and not used in a while because she had to pry the pages open.

With a new plan in mind she went straight to her room and started to write more into her notebook. Tonight, her plan will go in to action. A soon as light off, a trip to the potions room is in action.

In the meantime, time for dinner. Drucilla was ready to slap someone, from all the constant looks and whispers from the other girls, one about her new hair style and the other was about how she wasn't trailing Hallow anymore. Some would even come up to her and ask bluntly if she was feeling ok. It was frustrating.

_Were we all that mindless! AND blind! _Drucilla growled to herself as she grabbed her self some soup and sat in the corner, her back to everyone.

"Do you think she's ok? I mean she's not acting herself."

"Do you think she's under a spell?"

"I heard she had an argument with Ethal"

_At least someone has a brain _Drucilla's hand griped tighten on the spoon- "and in revenge she cast a spell on her." _Ok, maybe not then._

"Drucilla!" Turning her head in surprise she saw Esmeralda walking towards her with a smile, "I'm sorry to disturb you but Ethals been saying you're not acting like you self. I wanted to know of you were ok."

_At least she's sincere enough. _Drucilla grumbled to herself, putting down her cutlery, putting on a slight smile.

"I'm fine. Now that Mildred is gone I don't want the lowest score. I was always second bottom. So, I'm taking my time to study and catch up, I'm just avoiding Ethal so I can focus on work, she very good at talking which is rather distracting. Nothing else more." She finished with a slightly bigger and mildly false smile.

Esmeralda gave her a fine look before nodding and walking off, clearly not believing her but not pressing for answers to her relief. The evening finally ticked by and everyone went to bed but Drucilla.

She waited until Miss hardbroom made her rounds before sneaking out to the potions classroom. She grabbed her list of ingredients and her bag to raid the lab of what she needed. When she got to the class room she gave the door a slight push, wincing at the loud creak it gave but opened enough for her to slip though. First thing first she was going to make an invisibility potion which wasn't hard as she recalled Mildred and Enid accidently making one, so it was simple enough.

Drucilla had no idea what Miss Hardbroom does after class with the potions after class so she bottled up the rest and put it in her bag for later but not before taking a sip and watched as she disappeared from sight.

The next thing on the list would be tricky, grabbing a stool to stand on to get the items required for this spell. Most of it was easy to get but one ingredient was still needed and she needed to leave the school to get it. But it would be worth it.

She made a quick stop back to her room and grabbed the now complete note book and stuffed in. However, there was only one place left to go before leaving and that was Miss Cackles office.

Tip towing her way there in the dark was not the best choice, as she kept nearly walking in to walls but it was better than carrying a torch. You would have been seen for miles, a hovering torch would have brought up unwanted questions if caught.

To her relief Miss Cackle had go to bed so her office was open much to her surprise, _you would think she would lock it at night_ Drucilla thought as she began to rummage in the draws and carefully putting back anything she touched.

_Bingo, there it is…._ She spotted in the bottom draw the book she was looking for. It contained the addressed of all the students who ever went to the school, going down the first years she found a cross out one which must have been Mildred's. Yep definitely Mildred's. She was just grateful that they hadn't wiped the address off it yet.

Writing it down on her arm, she was eager to leave as it felt wrong going into Miss Cackles office without permission. She could get expelled for this! Pushing out those thought she carried on to her room again and pulled her broom form underneath her bed. She rearranged her pillow to look like she was in bed and the covers up high.

"Hover" Drucilla whispered as she opened her window and gently lowered herself on to the broom. Taking one last look at her room she shot out towards the town below. How had Mildred gotten home was beyond yer, especially in the rain AND without her broom! Hovering above she pulled out a small vile she had filled with tracking dust.

Pouring a bit on her arm over the address _**"**__Take me to where I need to be!" _After she said that the words peeled off her arm as the dust got to work, it shone brightly and shot forward like a shooting star, following it for about fifteen minutes as it twisted and turns until it reached a big apartment blocks it hovered on the 9th floor including in the ground floor.

Drucilla took a breath to compose herself and to consider what she was going to say. …actually…she hadn't planned on what she was going say, _I'll wing it…. she need to know…... _she thought to herself as she landed on to the balcony, she half considered using the stairs but that would involve unlocking the ground floor door, using time she doesn't have. She felt her skin tingle for a second looking down to herself to see herself materialise as the invisible potion wore off.

Tapping on the glass, "Mildred! Mildred!" She hissed trying to keep quiet, trying not to wake too many people but continued to tap. After a few minutes, a light flicker on and a familiar face popped around the door frame looking around until she spots Drucilla on the balcony.

"D-Drucilla. Is that you! What are you doing here? You could get expelled?" Mildred exclaimed loudly and surprised, rushing to the doors and opening them. "I-I needed to talk to you, about what happened and other stuff." She mutters to Mildred rubbing her arms to gain warmth finally realising how cold it was. Mildred obviously saw her shiver before tugging her in the apartment and closing the door.

"How'd you know where I live, only Maud knows that." Mildred asks pointing her to a chair, "I... uh…may have broken in to Miss cackles office." Drucilla mumbles out embarrassed as she thought about more.

"I-I cut thing off with Hallow." She sneers out slightly looking up at Mildred who looked surprised at her attitude and how she addressed Ethal.

"So, what made you come here then, I have had letters by Maud and Enid telling me how 'sorry' they are that I left but you came here in person…Why?" she said cocking her head at Drucilla slightly confused.

"I wanted to give you this!" she said her hands digging into her bag and pulling out the notebook she had been writing in earlier and handing it to Mildred who began to flicker through the notes.

"It contains all the spells I know and a few from the library, I thought it might help if you wanted to continue a magical education as it has a list of tutors at the back as well." She said sincerely looking at Mildred serious. Who look shocked at her consideration.

"W-Why do this? For Me. Out of all people." She said her voice getting higher, feeling touched by Drucilla's actions.

"Because it wasn't fair… it wasn't fair on how they treated you. They expected too much out of you and you barely knew the culture of the witching world. They look down on you because you're not from a witches' family. It's not right. It need to be fixed. And I need your help to do so." Drucilla finished, slightly out of breath.

Mildred sat in silence with her mouth slightly, "You know out of all the people I know, I would not have expected that from you…. what made you stop talking to Ethal?"

Drucilla let out a slight laugh in dark amusement, "When you were expelled. It made me realise how arrogant and small-minded cackles is. A wake-up call. And being at cackles had nearly killed you twice all because of Ethal Hallow. I know I was following her like a puppy but I never agreed to you being thrown out the window as a frog, I thought she was going to change you back straight away and the wizard incident, I mean come ON who enchants a broom. You could have died if you had let go!"

"MY BROOM WAS ENCHANTED!" Mildred snarled angrily getting to her feet, Drucilla look down slightly ashamed.

"S-so it wasn't my fault, I didn't screw up. IT was all Ethal ideas." She said sadly siting back down, Drucilla nodded, "I-I considered telling but I realises if you came back, Ethal would try again in getting you expelled, and nothing would change. You would still be treated like a brainless nobody which is why I came here, I found an old spell that can go back and traces the bloodline of a family tree and is able to find magical ancestors, I thought perhaps you could use it to find out if you are related or descended from a magical family."

Mildred head shot up and looked wide eyed at Drucilla, "You can do that!" she asked surprised with a hint of hope. "Yes. I brought the ingredients if you wanted to give it a try later- "Drucilla was cut off by Mildred hugging her. After a moment, she let go.

"I was able to gather all but one ingredient. The last one you would have to provide is a drop of blood." Mildred nodded and grabbed a pan from the cupboard, and Drucilla emptied the contents of her bag.

"Is your mum around? I thought I would have woken her up by now."

"Huh…" Mildred look up from the sink as she was pouring water into it.

"Oh. No. she is currently at work on the late shift. She should be back soon though." She clarified putting the pan on the stove with the heat of low. Simmering.

She then handed Drucilla the set of scales who then began to weight out the ingredients from the notebook's instructions, she noticed Mildred take a knife from the draw and a box of plasters too.

" The blood is the last thing to add then you pour some of it on to a piece of parchment which absorbs it, then the parchment will modify to account your magical family tree." Drucilla clarified to Mildred who nodded, who was reading though the note book to make sure no problems arise.

After five minutes, the water was ready and slowly they were adding to it. "Okay, that's the last of it, now you need to add your blood then stir for two minutes." Drucilla read out to Mildred who picked up the knife and put it to her thumb.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first worst Witch Fanfic.

Like many of my stories I can't guarantee when this will be updated.

I have had this in my files since 2017 and I had frontmen that wrote this but I had been watching some Game of thrones recently and Lyanna Mormont it re-inspired me to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Julie Hubble stood in the door way, bewilderment written all over her face as she took in the scene before her. Mildred and Drucilla had frozen like a small child being caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Mildred was first to break the tension, "…err…Hey mum... had a nice shift. Just making a potion." She said, like it was no big deal with the knife hovering over her hand. After a moment Julie came more in to the room, her eyes lingered on Drucilla for a second, "w-what are you making?" she asked curiously looking over Mildred's shoulder at the potion.

"It's a spell that can go back in the blood line and find any magical heritage." She answered calmly before she quickly swiped her thumb, so her mother wouldn't try to stop her. Julie flinched and grabbed the plasters off the side. Drucilla grabbed the spoon and began to stir while Julie help stick the plaster on. Slowly the potions turned light blue. Mildred grabbed a ladle from a draw and dunked it in and withdrew, she turned slowly so not to drip any on the floor and let it flow carefully on to the parchment, which was at the centre of the table.

All three of then leaned over the table, watching the parchment in anticipation. After a minuet nothing happened, Drucilla frowned and grabbed the notebook and to flick. "I don't understand what went wrong…I doubled checked the ingredient and the instructions- "as she was saying that the parchment began to shake and quiver.

Slowly Mildred's name inked its way at the bottom then small lines snaked its way up words and Julies name appeared along with Mildred's dad and it grew up from there on both sides of the family. After ten minutes of watching the parchment grow as names were added to it, "THERE!" Drucilla cried out pointing to one particular name which had a golden line attached to a lower name, Julie and Mildred jumped a mile, who were half asleep while waiting.

"Humm…" was Mildred grumbled out, rubbing the sleep out her eyes her attention on Drucilla. "That is gold line is showing your last magical ancestor….and by the looks of it he had three kids and only one was born with magic but lost it at some. And you seem to be descended from him." Drucilla read out to the other two, "well now we know where your magic came from- "Julie started but was cut off by Drucilla.

"Hey…on your dad side is also from a distance witching family too." She said excitedly looking up from the sheet to Julies and Mildreds surprised faces who then leaned forward to have a closer look.

"Edward Silverstone" She read out loud looking at the first name of the last ancestor. Drucilla frowns, "I've heard that name. It rings a bell…I've heard it…where'd I hear it…...?" Drucilla mutters in deep thought, tapping her chin.

Her eyes caught the clock, getting to her feet "I-I need to get back. I-I do some research in to that name later. Its sound so familiar. I'll pop by tomorrow." And with that she grabbed her bag and broom. "Hover…. see you later Mildred." Drucilla said sincerely, hopping on her broom. Leaving Mildred to explain what was going on.

Feeling satisfied with her work, she zipped her way back to the castle for a few hours' sleep and hopeful avoid Hallow tomorrow.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Mildred spent the next half hour telling her mother what was going on who was listening with a frown on her face, "Do you believe her, I mean she knew what happened, but she did nothing and let you get expelled."

"I know mum. I know. But she did make a good point though, if I hadn't been expelled then, Ethal probably would have found another way to try to expel me." Mildred mumbles rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Let's have this decision at a more appropriate time. Its late and you need your sleep." Julie suggested getting up from her seat and on her way to her room, but she stopped at the door way "Can you trust her Mildred. I mean she could be lying."

Mildreds eyebrows dent in deep thought for a moment, "I'm not sure yet but…. I want to believe her. She's the only one from cackles who made the effort to talk and apologise sincerely enough when she didn't have too. I guess we would have to wait and see." She replied carefully, cleaning up the pan and re-sealing up ingredients which were still around the place.

"leave that. Mildred. We can clean that up tomorrow." Julie sighed and disappeared out of sight. Mildred eagerly followed, her mind ready for sleep.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Drucilla supressed a yawn at breakfast, eating her porridge quickly to avoid more of the looks from the other girls, who were being to nosey and kept bothering her in the halls. She was ready to tear her hair out. With sigh, she hurried back to the library, which she went straight to the back where there were records were of old families and new families of the witching worlds.

Picking up the first volume she plonked herself down in an arm chair and began to read. The first bell rang which startled Drucilla out of reading, she shoved the book back into the shelf and practically ran to her first class.

Fortunately, it was chanting so Miss Bat was half asleep, her arm rested her head on her piano. She received a few odd looks but ignoring them a she sat down. A moment later Ethal barged, her hair messy which the sound of the door woke Miss Bat whose eyes landed on Ethal who was still standing on the door way, she stole a glance at the clock "I'm going to have to give you a late mark Ethal Hallow." Ethal blushes as she sat down at her seat.

Drucilla supressed a smirk at that, Hallow had gotten use to her doing her hair in a high pony tails in the mornings and probably had that issues and bad timing on trying to sort it out.

Chanting was boring as ever with everyone sing the wrong notes made her eardrums hurt, the bell rang for the next lesson to Drucilla's relief. With a sigh she stood up slowly, the other girls hurried out quickly leaving Miss Bat who was starting to fall asleep again at her piano.

Walking up to Miss Bat Drucilla she cleared her throat, which got her attention. "Is there anything I can help you with my dear?" she said, adjusting the wand in her hair smiling up at Drucilla who nodded.

"Well…. I was doing a project and a name came up. It sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it before. I thought you might know Miss Bat." Drucilla said scratching her temple nervously.

She nodded for Drucilla to continue, "The name is Silverstone."

"Humm…." Miss Bat looked in deep thought for a moment. "Silverstone. Well that was a very old American family that went dark 60 years ago, its unknown if there still around. There's still debate going around the witch world about their property and wealth, apparently they surpass the Hallows by a century." She finished putting her arm back on the piano. "Is there anything else I can help you with. If not, I suggest hurrying to your next class. You might be late."

Drucilla nodded dumbly, trying to process the new information. She snapped out of it and sped to her class in mild awe and very amused. It took every ounce of self-control to not laugh in hysterics at the irony, Mildred Hubble the last descendant of a near extinct and influential family, and Cackles academy had expelled her.

If they had known who she was, Hallow would have never tried anything and Miss Hardbroom would have done anything to ensure Mildred got the best education at Cackles for the reputation of the school would have skyrocketed for taking her in.

The day sped on and fortunately it was spell science was the last lesson of the day, so it was Mr Webb teaching about riding brooms in different weathers. Making sure to keep notes for Mildred later, it soon got tedious, so she began to scroll through her books until her eye caught the piece of paper she had forgotten about.

The bell rand for the end of lessons so everyone left as soon as possible. Picking up the paper and all her other things she walked up to Mr Webb who was sorting through the paper work.

"Do you need anything Miss Paddock?" He asked looking up at Drucilla.

"Yes sir. Yesterday I came across what seem to be a spell or a potion but I'm not sure what it makes. And I didn't fancy talking to Miss Hardbroom." Drucilla said handing him the paper, he nodded in understanding. Who would voluntary walk up to HB and ask for advice?

Drucilla waited patiently as Mr Webb studied the potion/spell, "Well it seems to be... a duplication spell…but its sloppy and incomplete. The ratios of ingredients are wrong and if you used it objects they would burn up." he said handing it back to her.

"Right...uhh… thank you. Have a nice day." Drucilla muttered, feeling disappointed she left to explore the library. People were busing about, _probably to get homework done…which… I need to do… _Drucilla mulled to herself as she set herself down in the corner again. After a few hours of homework study everything was up to date, but the dub sell was still bugging her as she worked.

She gathered up her books to a neat pile and walked to the history section, knowing what she was looking for she grabbed a book about the American witch families of old and new with was volume five of the collection she was reading earlier. After a minuet for flicking threw it she found it, she grinned. She used a simple copying charm on to a plain paper then put it in with my other books. She placed the books back and hurried back to her room with her books.

As Drucilla turned the corner she saw the back of Ethel Hallow walking out of her room.

_What are you up too Ethal Hallow?…._


End file.
